


Only You

by aislingyngaio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one person Melinda would willingly cede control to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I blame [Clark](https://twitter.com/clarkgregg/status/453736603584708608) and [Ming-Na](https://twitter.com/MingNa/status/454270119103852548) entirely! XD Sorry if the fic reads awkwardly, because I don't have real experience with this type of situation so... yeah XD

Melinda squirmed uncomfortably against her restraints. Though the cuffs did not hurt her, she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the loss of control in her present predicament.

“Phil...” she whispered into the dimmed room, wriggling her wrists experimentally. “Are you sure...?”

Even in the semi darkness, she could see the nuances of his expression as he answered her with a question of his own, “Do you trust me, Melinda?” She had to swallow before answering with a tentative yes and felt his smile.

In the next moment, she gasped out loud and regretted her impulsive decision to trust in him. She was being overwhelmed by a wave of sensation as she bucked and twisted and strained against the cuffs to no avail. All she could do was arch her body and pray that she had the strength to live through this… torture.

Incoherent, disjointed pleas of “Phil… yes… oh god…” filled the air as she stared with unseeing eyes at the ceiling, struggling against the cuffs. She wanted to touch him so badly as he…

His tongue hit a sweet spot inside her, and she keened, a drawn out wail of ecstasy.

Phil grinned triumphantly even as he continued his ministrations to the sweet music of her soft pants. Slowly he kissed his way up her beautiful body, paying homage to every faded scar he could remember, and feeling her response to his touch, of the nervous thrumming energy he could feel beneath her skin.

Melinda stretched up to kiss him, the only action her present incapacitation would allow her to do. She found the taste of her on his lips unbearably erotic, and even though she still thrived on control, still wanted so much to take back the reins she’d allowed him, she found this…

_Only with you_ , were the words that passed unspoken between their kiss. _I trust myself with only you._

The sudden feel of two fingers entering her made her gasp into his mouth, as he set about arousing her anew. He broke off the kiss abruptly and shifted his attentions to her breasts, palming one and sucking the other, and - oh god - doing it _so_ well. She didn’t have enough spare thoughts to devote to just how well he was playing with her, giving her pleasure...

How she’d willingly given him everything tonight. _Control._

She cried out as he added a third finger inside her, her hands thrashing uselessly above her, still cuffed. She could feel his warm erection on her stomach, thick and hard and so _ready_ , and she wanted… She wanted…

“Phil…” she managed between breathing moments. “I… I want…”

He shifted up to kiss her neck, then her ear. “What, Melinda?”

She turned and caught his mouth in a quick, desperate kiss before he moved away again. Growling with dissatisfaction, she recovered enough to demand, “You. Inside m--”

She squealed as he removed his fingers, leaving her sentence hanging in the air as he rubbed his generous length over her clitoris, exciting her but still not enough. “Say please, Melinda.”

Her weak glare was answered only by his smug grin. Yet she could not bring herself to chastise him, even as her body tensed with anticipation. “No,” she countered, trying to pull him in, but he only laughed as he ran a palm up her right leg and placed a kiss on her knee.

Phil leaned down, touching his naked body to hers, his face remaining just out of kissing range. “Say please, Melinda,” he whispered, low and gravel, in a voice that made her just a little wetter.

Still, she persisted, smiling a little herself now, as she stroked him with her strong thighs, eyes sparkling just a little defiance back at him, “No…”

He kissed her, their tongues warring as he slowed his movements, to her mewl of disapproval. Inexplicably, he then stretched up to lace one hand with hers, and she felt him, penetrating her entrance just a little. She whimpered, on the verge of orgasm, reading the unspoken request in his eyes. _Say please._

“Please, Phil…” she conceded in a low voice, meeting him halfway.

He thrust hard all the way inside her. She screamed as she arched back, helpless to do much more than to hang on and enjoy the ride, all the while loving the feel of him filling her, the strength of his movements, the touch of his lips over hers. Loving…

_Only you._

_\- Finis -_


End file.
